warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer:Aschenstreif/Notizen
Geschichten Die Entscheidung des SternenClans Fremde Pfade *Im Prolog übergibt Schattenblüte Nachtstern Mondjunges *Rabenpfote und Mondpfote fangen an Träume/Visionen vom SternenClan zu erhalten, die allerdings noch etwas undeutlich sind *Die deiden Treffen sich auf einer Großen versammlung und merken, dass sie sich ein bisschen vertraut vorkommen *Sie erhalten nun immer deutlichere Zeichen vom SternenClan *Sie werden zu Kriegern ernannt *Sie treffen sich bei einer Schlacht und Nachtstern weigert sich Rabenmond anzugreifen *Mondnacht fragt sich warum ihr Vater diese NachtClan-Kriegerin nicht angreifen wollte *Mondnacht erfährt von Nachtstern, dass sie eigentlich eine HalbClan-Katze ist *Mondnacht rennt zum NachtClan, weil sie ihre Mutter suchen will *Sie trifft auf Rabenmond und sie fängt an Mondnacht zu bekämpfen *Schattenblüte kommt und sagt Rabenmond sie solle aufhören Mondnacht zu bekämpfen *Sachttenblüte erklärt den Beiden, dass sie Schwetser sind und sie ihre Mutter und Nachtstern ihr Vater ist *Sie erhalten erneut einen Traum vom SternenClan, in dem ihnen Gesagt wird, dass sie auserwählt wurden und zu einer Reise aufbrechen sollen *Ihnen fällt es schwer, doch sie machen sich trozdem auf die Reise (ewtl. nehemn sie noch ein paar andere Katzen mit) *Sie laufen mehrere Tage, doch dann treffen sie auf einen Wald in dem 3 andere Clans leben (ich hätte sie jetzt FeuerClan, BlattClan und StromClan genannt, wir können uns aber noch was anderes überlegen) *Dort werden sie von einem der Clans (vielleicht der FeuerClan) aufgenommen *Sie erhalten wieder einen Traum vom SternenClan, in dem ihnen Gesagt wird, dass sie nun angekommen sind, doch ihre größte Herauvorderung noch auf sie wartet Band 2 (vielleicht Macht der Dunkelheit) Für diesen Band würde ich vorschlagen, dass jeder noch einen Charakter aus dem Baltt- oder StromClan nimmt. Ich nenn sie jetzt einfach mal Aschenstreif aus dem StromClan und Mohnfrost aus dem BlattClan, wir können das aber noch ändern. *Im Prolog sind einige Katzen aus dem Wald der Finsternis versammelt und planen zwei Katzen auszubilden, die dann den Wald übernehemne sollen und wählen Aschenstreif und Mohnfrost aus *Rabenmond und Mondnacht sind jetzt schon seit einem Mond im FeuerClan und gewöhnen sich langsam daran, vermissen aber auch ihre früheren Clans *Sie beschließen nur sobald sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllt haben wieder nach Hause zu gehen *Aschenstreif und Mohnfrost fangen an Träume vom Wald der Finsternis zu bekommen *Sie werde beide von einer Wald der Finsternis-Katze (ich nenn sie jetzt mal Adlerstern) trainiert und sie versucht die beiden dazu zu bringen, ihren Plänen zu folgen *Die beiden sind anfangs skeptisch, doch Aschenstreif willigt ein im Wald der Finsternis zu trainieren und auf Adlerstern zu hören. *Mohnfrost zögert noch *Rabenmond und Mondnacht erhalten wieder Träume vom SternenClan, in denen gesagt wird, dass eine dunkle Macht diese Clans bedroht *Sie werden vom FeuerClan mit zu einer großen Versammlung genommen *Aschenstreif trainiert immer weiter im Wald der Finsternis und wird durch Adlersterns anweisungen ein immer mächigerer Krieger im Clan *Mohnfrost entscheidet sich nachdem sie von Wald der Finsternis-Katzen fast getötet wird dafür Adlerstern zu gehörchen *Aschenstreif ist nun auf dem bessten weg Zweiter Anführer zu werden und tötet daher den zweiten Anfüher und nimmt seinen platz ein *Adlerstern lobt Aschenstreif beim Training und sagt Mohnfrost sie solle sich nicht mehr so viel Zeit lassen und auch versuchen soll zweite Anführerin zu werden. *Mondnacht und Rabenmond treffen in einer Schlacht auf den StromClan *Adlerstern sagt Aschenstreif und Mohnfrost, dass zwei vom SternenClan auserwählte Katzen ihre Pläne zunichte machen könnten und sie sie finden und loswerden sollen. *Mohnfrost sucht nach den Auserwählten und kommt so auf die Idee, den SternenClan um Rat zu fragen *Sie erhält eine Vision und sieht die Gestalten von Rabenmond und Mondschweif *Aus einer großen versammlung findet Mohnfrost Rabenmond und Mondschweif und erzählt ihnen von der Bedrohung *Anfangs glauben sie ihr nicht, doch als sie von ihrer Vision erzählt glauben sie ihr *Aschenstreif ist Mohnfrost heimlich gefolgt und weiß daher nun auch wer die Auserwählten sind *Er erzählt es Adlerstern *Adlerstern und Aschenstreif versuchen daraufhin Mondschweif und Rabenmond zu töten *Diese schaffen es allerdings ihnen zu entkommen *Daraufhin fliehen sie gemeinsam mit Mohnfrost aus den Clans und kommen am schluss wieder zu ihren alten Clans, wo sie glauben, dass sie sicher sind Band 3 (vielleicht Aufstieg der Finsternis) *Im Prolog tötet Aschenstreif nun mit der hilfe einiger verbündeter den Anführer des StromClans und wird selber Anführer *Mondnacht und Rabenmond erhalten wieder einen Traum vom SternenClan, in dem Gesagt wird, dass die Gefahr nun nicht mehr zu stoppen ist *Die Schwestern kümmern sich anfangs wenig um den Traum und sind froh wieder zu hause zu sein *Rabenmond bringt nun Mondnacht zurück zum SturmClan und die beiden müssen sich nun von einander Verabschieden *Mohnfrost folgt Mondnacht zum SturmClan *Aschenstern erhält nun einen Traum von Adlerstern, in dem sie ihm sagt, dass die beiden Auserwählten und Mohnfrost zu vier anderen Clans geflohen sind *Aschenstern beschliest, wenn er auch die Macht über den Blatt- und den FeuerClan hat, sich auch die vier Clans unter den Nagel zu reißen *Mohnfrost wir in einem Traum von Adlerstern und Aschenstrern besucht, die sie als verräterin beschimpfen und versuchen sie zu töten *Mohnfrost schaft es nur gerade so ihnen zu entkommen und erzählt Mondnacht von dem Traum *Mondnacht beschliest mit Rabenmond darüber zu reden *Die Schwestern treffen sich auf einer großen versammlung und Mondnacht erzählt Rabenmond von Mohnfrosts Traum *Sie bemerken, dass sie hier auch nicht sicher sind, aber wissen nicht was sie tun können *Aschenstern greift mit dem StromClan den BlattClan an und tötet den Anführer und zweiten Anführer und übernimmt so den BlattClan *Rabenmond überlegt, ob sie sich der Gefahr stellen sollten und zu den drei Clans zurückkehren sollen *Sie möchte mit Mondnacht und Mohnfrost darüber reden, kann aber nicht bis zur nächsten großen versammlung warten *Rabenmond geht zum SturmClan um Mondnacht zu suchen *Sie wird von einer patrouille gefunden und versucht ihnen zu erklären, wass sie will *Rabenmond wird weggejagt und schleicht an der grenze entlang. *Sie findet Mondnacht schließlich und redet mit ihr *Mondnacht will die Clans allerdings nicht wieder verlassen *Aschenstern schafft es nun mit dem BlattClan an seiner Seite auch noch den FeuerClan zu übernehmen und beschließt nun die vier Clans zu suchen *Mondnacht und Rabenmond erhalten einen Traum vom sternenClan, in dem ihnen gesagt wird, dass die Gefhar nun auch ihren Clans droht *Am ende findet Aschenstern die vier Clans und beschliest mit seinem Clan in einem verlassenen Zweibeinernest zu warten, bis der Richtige moment kommt um die Clans anzugreifen Fremde Pfade 1. Kapitel (Mondpfotes Sicht) *Mondpfote geht mit ihrem Mentor und ein paar anderen Schülern trainiren *Beim Training sieht sie eine Vision von einer Katze in not *Sie sagt ihrem Mentor, dass dort eine Katze ist die hilfe braucht, doch er und die anderen Schüler sehen diese Katze nicht *Mondpfote denkt darüber nach, ob das ein Zeichen vom SternenClan sein könnte und was es bedeuten könnte 2. Kapitel (Rabenpfotes Sicht) *Rabenpfote sieht in einem Traum eine Katze in not *Sie wird aufgeweckt und geht zum Training *Beim Training denkt sie über den Traum nach 3. Kapitel (Mondpfotes Sicht) *Mondpfote geht mit zur großen Versammlung *dort trifft sie Rabenpfote und redet mit ihr *Sie merkt, dass Rabenpfote ihr etwas vertraut vorkommt 4. Kapitel (Rabenpfotes Sicht) *Rabenpfotes Kriegerzeremonie *Bei ihrer Nachtwache erscheint ihr eine SternenClan-Katze, die ihr sagt, dass sie in gefahr schweben 5. Kapitel (Mondpfotes Sicht) *Mondpfotes Kriegerzeremonie *Sie erhält ebebfalls eine Vision vom SternenClan 6. Kapitel (Rabenmonds Sicht) *Der Nacht- und der SturmClan treffen sich in einer Schlacht *Nachtstern weigert sich Rabenmond anzugreifen 7. Kapitel (Mondnachts Sicht) *Nach der Schlacht wundert sie sich über Nachtsterns verhalten *Sie spricht ihn darauf an und nach langem zögern erklärt er es ihr *Sie ist schockiert und rennt zum NachtClan um ihre Mutter zu suchen 8. Kapitel (Rabenmonds Sicht) *Rabenmond Patrouilliert an der Grenze *Sie trifft auf Mondnacht und beginnt diese zu bekämpfen *Schattenblüte kommt und sagt ihnen sie sollen aufhören sich zu bekämpfen und erklärt warum 9. Kapitel (Mondnachts Sicht) *Mondnacht erhält einen Traum vom SternenClan *Ihr wird gesagt, dass sie außerwählt sei um eine Reise anzutreten *Die SternenClan-Katze sagt, sie solle bei Neumond um Mitternacht vom Versammlungsort aus aufbrechen 10. Kapitel (Rabenmonds Sicht) *Sie erhält einen Ähnlichen Traum 11. Kapitel (Mondnachts Sicht) *Mondnacht überlegt, ob sie wirklich zu dieser Reise aufbrechen soll *Sie entschliest sich dazu es für den SternenClan zu tun 12. Kapitel (Rabenmonds Sicht) *Sie geht bei Neumond zum Versammlungsort und trifft dort Mondnacht *Sie fragt sie was sie hier mache und Mondnacht erzählt von ihrem Traum *Sie stellen fest, dass sie fast den gleichen Traum hatten 13. Kapitel (Mondnachts Sicht) *Sie überlegen, wo sie langgehen *Mondnacht sieht einen sehr hellen Stern und sie beschließen diesem zu folgen 14. Kapitel (Rabenmonds Sicht) *Sie verlassen den Wald und es wird langsam Morgen *Sie überlegen wie sie weitergehen 15. Kapitel (Mondnachts Sicht) *Sie durchqueren einen Zweibeinerort *Dort treffen sie auf Streuner und müssen gegen diese Kämpfen *Nach dem sieg über die Streuner gehen sie weiter und kommen im Wald an *Dort treffen sie auf weitere Katzen, die sagen, dass sie zum FeuerClan gehören 16. Kapitel (Rabenmonds Sicht) *Sie werden in den FeuerClan aufgenommen *Sie erhalten einen Traum vom SternenClan Aufstieg des Tigers *'Kapitel 1: Brombeerpfote' *Kapitel 2: Rußpelz *'Kapitel 3: Kleinwolke' *Kapitel 4: Bernsteinpfote *'Kapitel 5: Leopardenstern' *Kapitel 6: Federpfote *'Kapitel 7: Kurzbart' *Kapitel 8: Lahmfuß *Usw.